Blood Sisters
by Kurai Homura
Summary: Akarui Hikari and Kurai Akumu were hollows,who were once shinigami.who were turned into arracars by Aizen. Will Aizen recognize them? Will their past be uncovered?Will they stay in Las Noches or betray Aizen? Will they find love?
1. Prologue

**A/N-This is my new story. Ummmmmm tell me what you think and if I should continue it. I don't really think I should or not. Thank you!**

**~Kurai Homura Ryuu**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own bleach or any characters I only own Akarui Hikari and Kurai Akumu. **

**Prologue **

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V. **

The pain is too much. I was in a Dark Abyss. All I remember is a guy with blue eyes getting me. The weird thing was the guy's eyes had no emotion what-so-ever. How is that possible? I have no idea. But those eyes they were, what's the word…..captivating. Gosh that sounded so cheesy. Well anyway I need to figure out who that guy is and to boost up my vocabulary because I'm using such cheesy words. He knocked me out but right before he said something about this lord. What was it? Ai…..Aa…..Aizen! It was Aizen. Holy crap please don't say it Sosuke Aizen. He finally betrayed Soul Society. The pain in my head worsened and all I could think about is blue eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a jolt of electricity went through my body and I immediately calm down. I felt as though I could open my eyes so I slowly opened them to only groan and close them again. I tried to roll over only to realize I couldn't. Just great I'm bonded by… I try to move my arms and hear jiggling of chains…chains? Ohh well. I open my eyes again letting them adjust to the light and turn my head….i was chained to a silver table…Just great! Suddenly a voiced boomed through the room.

"Welcome sisters", he says, I turned my head to look across the room another girl was chained she had black hair and ice blue eyes that looked like she can pierce your soul. There's only one person who has those eyes…Kurai Akumu. She had her hollow hole in her eye. She was naked, I look down to notice I'm naked and that I wasn't a hollow anymore. My black hair was scattered around me.

"What did you do to me?" I ask with venom dripping of every word I said. I look up to see a guy with brown hair slicked back. He looked like Aizen but cooler…..It must be him. The guy waves a dismissal hand at me.

"Ulquiorra, she is your fraccion, take her to her room and try to make her tell you her name, I already know she is going to be trouble", the guy who looked like Aizen said. A guy with blue eyes, who I didn't know was standing behind me, started to unchain me. He had blue eyes. Wait! Blue eyes! I try to keep an emotionless face but squeal on the inside.

**Kurai Akumu P.O.V. **

The pain…hurt…..Fuck what the fuck am I saying…I couldn't even concentrate. I groan as I opened my eyes to see light. All I remember was a guy with a weird hood. He had weird purplish eyes.

"Welcome sisters." A guy on a thrown yells. Wait its Aizen. He finally did it…the bastard. I groan again and tried to get up only to realize that I'm chained to a fucking table. Greattttttt! *Note sarcasm*

"What the fuck?" I moan as I look to the side to see a girl with black hair and greenish-yellow cat eyes. She had her hollow hole right under her neck. A guy with turquoise eyes with tear tracks the same color going down his face was holding onto her shoulder as if to calm her down. I KNOW that girl but from where…..gosh I suck at remembering names… Aka….akaru…i….that's it its Akarui Hikari…..She's here too?

"Nnoitra she is your fraccion…..Make her tell you her name if not bring her here immediately…..same to you Ulquiorra", Aizen says. A really reallllyyyyyy tall man comes out from the line of people. He had an eye patch and had a weird hood on. Wait it's that guy who kidnapped me. I growl as he starts to unchain me.

"You", I growl as I point at him since he unchained my hands. He smirks at me as I growl an animal like growl.

"Ohh and keep them alive" He says while looking intently at us like he was trying to remember who we are. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Once he hears my name he is going freakkkkk!

"Sucks that I have to have a woman as my fraccion, aint it?" I heard Nnoitra mumble as he unchains my ankles.

"I'm still hear you fucking idiot", I whispered loudly to him.

"I know" he says. As soon as he unchains me I go to Akarui.

"Remember me?" I whisper in her ear.

"If only you remember me" she whispers back. We exchange smirks.

"Don't tell him your name yet. Once you are with me then you can…you know that we are strongest when we are together", I say to her she nods slowly.

"No problem, I promise only if you don't promise to not get in a fight without me" she says I nod and we walk away with our assigned espada. Both of us thinking of a plan to get together again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Thank you for messaging me. I will continue the story the next chapter should be out in 2-3 days. **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V.**

**10 minutes later**

"You will respect me now tell me your name", a guy with emerald eyes said, I learned his name was Ulquiorra.

"No", I said sternly. I was standing in my own room. Everything was white from the walls, white floor, furniture, EVERYTHING! I don't even know how I'm going to live in this place; I'm going to become blind if I stay in this place to long. Ulquiorra takes a threatening step forward but I stood my ground.

"Now you WILL tell me…..Even if I have to rip off your limbs one by one slowly…now you will tell me your name", he says in a monotone but you could take the hint of threat in it.

"I refuse", I say slowly. He yanks my arm and starts pulling/dragging me through the hallways toward the throne room.

"I will let Aizen deal with you", he says as I'm yanked into a room. There I see Kurai, she had a giant bruise on her cheek. Wow, looks like Nnoitra didn't like her not telling him her name. I smirk as I walk next to her.

"What happened to you?" I whisper in her ear. She just glares at me.

"Apparently Nnoitra-_sama _doesn't like my attitude.

**Kurai Akumu P.O.V. **

**5 minutes earlier**

"You will tell me", a freakishly tall guy with purple eyes hissed. Apparently his name is Nnoitra and he doesn't like me very much. For two reasons #1 I'm a girl #2 I wont tell him my name and he's having a pissy fit.

"No", he walks forward and slaps me in the face. I don't even blink but I take out my hand and poke my cheek.

"Ow" I said sarcastically. He points at me then shakes his head like he couldn't believe I'm actually disobeying him. He better start believing it because I am NOT gonna' listen to this guy.

"Yes", he hisses again as he comes closer to me. He presses his body against mine. God I can practically feel his heartbeat.

"Fuck off", I say sternly, "I have a motto its ' If I can feel your heartbeat your obviously too close to me" I say to him through clenched teeth. I feel a blow to my face and look up to see Nnoitra smirking. "Congratulations you officially pissed me of. They don't call me what they call me for nothing. I will make your darkest nightmare come true. Watch and see Nnoitra-_sama, _it won't be pretty", I say to him as my face darkens and the room goes cold as I get angry. I take my hand and wipe the back of it across my face and look at my hand. Blood. The dude made me bleed.

"Now tell me" he says taking a step back. Looks like I officially made the guy creeped out.

"Must I repeat what I said, didn't I say 'Fuck off' what point of that didn't you understand. Did I stutter? Because if I did please tell me so I can practice talking", I growl. How I hate repeating myself. He growls something under his breath something about' damn women'. He takes my arm and pulls me to the throne room. He pulls the door open and I walk in the middle. That's when Akarui walks in. She sees me and smirks. Walking straight over to me.

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V. **

**Present time**

"Ulquiorra, what is the reason that you brought your fraccion here", Aizen says as he glances at me.

"She refuses to tell me her name, even if I threaten her or punish her, she still refuses", Aizen then turns to me.

"Why won't you tell him your name?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Why should I, there is no reason for me to do so…When you know my name it would only cause more problems, _Aizen, _I don't even know how you don't remember me", I say with a sickly sweet smile on my face. He raises a eyebrow.

"Tell me your name" , he says more fiercely. He raises his spiritual pressure and I look at him unmoved. He raises it more then I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Just stop the fucking crap, Go ahead tell him your name..i give you permission", I heard Kurai's voice tell me. The spiritual pressure stop and I get up to see everyone on the floor but Kurai.

"My name is Akarui Hikari", I say confidently as Aizen's eyes widen in recognition and surprise. It was kinda funny.

**Kurai Akumu P.O.V.**

"Now you", he says as he turns toward me. Regaining his composure after having to go through that surprise. He still looked kinda surprised wait till he sees my name.

"Just so you know…Once you know my name EVERYONE will be afraid…The mention of my name strikes fear in hearts of everyone. I keep my ice blue eyes on the floor and notice I'm still naked. Wow the dude couldn't even get me clothes. He gestures for me to continue. "My name is Kurai Akumu". I say as Aizen looks at me disbelieving.

"It can't be…You can't be", he says in a disbelieving voice. Everyone looks at him surprised.

"Ohh but I am, I will show you what I mean". My eyes turn completely white then red as everyone has to kneel except Akarui and Aizen as my spiritual pressure raise. Then my eyes turn back blue.

"How is it possible?" Nnoitra says as he looks at me, "You've been hiding your power and strength".

"Of course I have", I say with a wicked laugh that made everyone flinch.

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V. **

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aizen says. I stand straight my yellow eyes piercing his.

"Yes we are…According to Soul Society but I turned into a hollow. I ended up in Hueco Mundo. Then I ended up here with a headache and realized that was your doing…I knew you would betray Soul Society. That's why I left…My inner hollow took control while I was here in Hueco Mundo but I finally got myself back", I say with a evil glint in my eyes.

"Okay", he says then turns his attention to Kurai Akumu. "What happened to you?". Kurai snarls at him.

"Shit, like I'll tell you anything", she says. He raises his spiritual pressure but it doesn't do anything to her.

"Now you will serve me and do as I say", Aizen says to her.

"I will not serve you and do as I like", Kurai Akumu says.

**Kurai Akumu P.O.V. **

Aizen looked pissed when I said that but I don't care. He can't lose me or Akarui. We are stronger than ANY espada he had or has. The stupid fucker had the nerve to turn me into an arracar. Why? For his army. How do I know? Because I know EVERYTHING that happens. Nothing gets past me.

"You will join my army, I gave you power and you will be thankful for it by serving me" Aizen voice boomed through the room.

"I WILL join your army, I never told me to give me power and I will NOT be thankful to it by serving you", I say confidently. He looks at me and nods.

"If anything happens, and you betray me, you'll deal with the consequences, now, do you want a espada position?" he asks. I snort.

"Of course not, I told you I will be in your army not serve you", Nnoitra glares at me. Damn, what do I got to do for the giant to stop glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V. **

I nod my head. "I will join your army too, but at the same circumstances as, Akumu", I say through clenched teeth. Aizen turns his head toward me slowly and nods.

"Okay, you can serve in my army….but you still have to be a fraccion of Ulquiorra", I nod numbly. " You are dismissed", I left without another word, my waist length hair making a short trail. Ulquiorra went in front of me and gestured for me follow him. I do as gestured and follow him through halls and halls until finally stopping at a door.

"This will be your room…trash", he says emotionless. I glare at the back of his head.

"I'm not trash", I say through clenched teeth.

"Yes you are, you are of lower ranking therefore trash", he says as he turns. He had his hands in his pocket and his closed.

"I would've been a higher than you if I wanted to, if anyone is trash, it would be you, trash", I growl. That did it he pinned me to the wall.

**Kurai Akumu P.O.V. **

After Akarui left, Aizen looked at me.

"Tell me why you turned into a hollow", Aizen asked, no _demanded_. I huff at him.

"I had a inner hollow too and I couldn't control it", I say annoyed. He nods his head looking thoughtful.

"So how did you guys end up together?" He asks.

"Me and Akarui?", he nods , I shrug. "I don't know, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you", I say waving a dismissal hand. "So what's gonna happen?" I ask.

"Since you don't want to become an Espada, you will sat Nnoitra's fraccion", I groan at his answer and rub my forehead with my index finger. Nnoitra keeps glaring at me. Do his eyes ever get tired? "You are dismissed" he says tiredly, rubbing his forehead. I growl and walk out. Okay I need to find Akarui. I follow where I sense her spiritual pressure…it was flaring! Shit! Ok as long as I don't get in a fight we're fine. I run toward her spiritual pressure, suddenly something goes in front of me. I look up to see Nnoitra's glaring face.

"Move the fuck out of my way I need to find Akarui", I yell trying to push him aside but he was too heavy. I pull my fist back and slam it into his face, hearing a successful crack. I jump over the bleeding man in front of me and start running again. I go through halls and halls until finally feeling like I'm close to it. I go through the final hallway to see Ulquiorra pinning Akarui to the wall.

"What did ya get yourself into this time, Akarui?" I ask the yellow-eyed girl. She shifts under him to look at me.

"Well I kinda called him trash", she said looking at me ashamed. I go up to her and Ulquiorra and slowly take Ulquiorra's hand off of her. Then I put my hand in the air and give her a high-five.

"Good going, girl. I wouldn't have said it better myself," I say to her while smiling cheesy. She looks at me surprised. Then Ulquiorra looks at me angrily then gets off of Akarui and tries to pin me to a wall. But I side step cause I'm awesome like that but he doesn't fall on the floor. I look sadly at him and shake my head. " I'll tell you one thing", I say advancing toward him," if you make her fight you or even if you touch her I'll make sure to tip all your organs out and tie them to the ceiling like decorations, got it?" I threatened him.

"Like I will listen to trash", he says while taking a step toward me.

"Listen, BITCH, don't fuckin get in my way or hers, don't take my threats lightly, they don't call me Kurai Akumu for nothin', if you do, Please help me, I WILL make your darkest nightmares come true, trust and believe," I say looking at him. He tsked and left down a hallway. I look at Akarui to see she is smiling at me.

"What?" I snap angrily. Why the fuck is she smiling at me?

"Well…. I just think it's cool that you stood up for me", she says to me, still smiling.

"Well don't let it get to your head I didn't do it for you, if we were both to get in a fight, it would be a blood bath in here, anyway let's go for a walk around here and at least ATTEMPT to find my room", I say to her as we start walking down a hallway.

**Akarui Hikari P.O.V. **

We walked for a few hours down hallways that look all the same. Just to notice that we are still naked.

" 'Plain to me, why ya have no clothes on?" We heard a voice from behind us. Guess who it was? It was Ichimaru Gin.

"Umm…well you see the Espada…haven't given us clothes yet", I say shyly to him. Wait he still doesn't know who I am yet.

'Well c'mon ya need ta get some clothes then", he says with his famous foxy smile. He gestured a oversized sleeve for us to follow. We follow him to a room where all there was were racks and racks of clothes. "Well pick what ya like, then we can go find ya espada". He leans against the door frame. We start looking through the racks I picked a white tube top with long baggy pants. White of course. I look at Kurai and she has a loose baggy shirt with baggy pants. We both put them on since we were already naked before and head over to Gin.

"Ok, so what's ya names?", he says looking at us. I pause and look at Kurai to see if its ok, she nods her head and I look at Gin.

"My name is Akarui Hikari, and this is Kurai Akumu", I say watching as his eyes widen then he just smiles and gestured for us to follow him out.


End file.
